The transition from analog to digital media systems has allowed the combination of previously dissimilar media types, such as chat text with video, for example. One exemplary system which combines text chatting with video is set forth in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2005/0262542 to DeWeese et al. This reference discloses a television chat system that allows television viewers to engage in real-time communications in chat groups with other television viewers while watching television. Users of the television chat system may engage in real-time communications with other users who are currently watching the same television program or channel.
In addition, the use of digital media formats has enhanced the ability to generate and store large amounts of multimedia data. Yet, with increased amounts of multimedia data comes greater challenges in processing the data. Various approaches have been developed for enhancing video processing. One such approach is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,093 to Fasciano. Audio associated with a video program, such as an audio track or live or recorded commentary, may be analyzed to recognize or detect one or more predetermined sound patterns, such as words or sound effects. The recognized or detected sound patterns may be used to enhance video processing, by controlling video capture and/or delivery during editing, or to facilitate selection of clips or splice points during editing.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2008/0281592 to McKoen et al. discloses a method and apparatus for annotating video content with metadata generated using speech recognition technology. The method begins with rendering video content on a display device. A segment of speech is received from a user such that the speech segment annotates a portion of the video content currently being rendered. The speech segment is converted to a text-segment and the text-segment is associated with the rendered portion of the video content. The text segment is stored in a selectively retrievable manner so that it is associated with the rendered portion of the video content.
Despite the advantages provided by such systems, further improvements may be desirable for managing and storing multimedia data in a helpful manner to users.